The Prince and the Slave
by shadowoflife42
Summary: LOL I'm really bad at short summaries so the full one is inside. Yaoi! Simba x oc. CANCELED!


Hey guys, it's me. This is my better version of the story, 'disgrace' and this time, I'm going to put SERIOUS thought into it. Ideas welcome. PLEASE R&R! What if simba had met Timon and pumbaa...but Mufasa never died, and scar didn't side with the hyena's (how Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa met is explained in the story!) ALRIGHT READY GUIZ? THUMBS UP, LET'S DO THIS...LEEROOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYY JEEEEEE EEEENKIIIII*shot*

I continued to wade in the river, eating a small bug, which is what I've been doing for the last...about...twenty minutes. Boring, sure, but what else could I do? I had left my pride three days ago...for reasons you'll learn later. Parts of me regretted it because at least with that pride I would always have something to do. Now I'm just walking through this goddamn jungle. It gets very, very...lonely, I guess you could call it. Noone to talk to. I pushed these thoughts out of my head, not wanting to get depressed, and marched onward. I had taken but five steps when I heard something. It sounded like a protest of some sort, and then a laugh. I leaped up the nearest tree, and continued to jump to my right, where I heard the sound, dead silent. If their's one thing I've learned so far in the jungle, it's how to 'tree-stalk'. Eventually, I had reached a tiny clearing, where a warthog, a lion, and a meerkat rested. The meerkat was flipping out, while the lion was dangling it over it's open mouth, also gaining protests from the warthog.

"C'mon, Simba! This isn't funny!" The meerkat said to the lion, apparently named Simba.

"Oh relax Pumbaa, you don't really think I'd eat Timon, do you?" The lion asked. Ok so apparently, the meerkat is timon, the warthog,  
>pumbaa, and the lion is Simba. I continued to examine them. Nothing special about them. The lion though, drew my attention. He had golden-tan fur, with bright amber eyes and a beautiful- I shook my head. Did, did I just call him beautiful? It was a bad decision to shake my head, I soon realized, though, that it was a bad idea to shake my head, as the leaves rustled, causing a considerable amount of noise. This caused all three of their heads to snap up, most likely searching for me.<p>

"Someone's watching us..."The lion obviously stated.

"Where are you?" The meerkat demanded. I scoffed. I wasn't scared of him. Scoffing was another bad idea, as the lions head snapped to the exact location of the tree I was in. There was no hiding now.

"Show yourself!" The lion ordered. I could feel sweat falling down my head as nervously ran every scenario in my head. What if they kept me prisoner? What if they made me a slave? What if they killed me and ate me for being from an outlander pride? What if they used me as a sex slave like my last pride did? The only thing that they had that was good, was that I could tell by Simba's fur color, that he was not from an outlander pride. Honestly, though, that was good enough for me.

"I SAID SHOW YOURSELF!" Simba shouted, much louder this time. Slowly, I began to climb down the tree, when I hopped off completely. I could tell by the look in Simba's eyes that he was pissed that I was spying on him. Honestly, I was scared! I was a terrible fighter,  
>rather weak and skinny too, considering they only used to feed me enough to give me the energy to not pass out during a day of fucking.<p>

"Who're you?" He demanded, walking slowly towards me. I immediatly flattened my ears and lowered my head to hope to at least SHOW him that I wasn't going to fight back.

"My names Mtumwa...I-I'm sorry for spying on you! It's just, I've been wandering through this jungle for the past three days, and...it tends to get pretty boring and lonely!" I explained. I could see Simba to relax, and I let my ears go up a bit, hoping to no longer be COMPLETELY submissive...after all, I had had enough of that already...if you know what I mean.

"It's fine...I guess. Sorry I was being so aggresive...where's your pride anyways?" He asked. I put on a deeper frown as memories began to flood back inside of my head.

"I don't want to talk about them..." I explained.

"Oh...okay. I have an idea, you can stay with my pride!" He enthusiastically suggested. I was a bit taken back by this. I had just met him, and he had already offered for me to stay with him. Needless to say...I was reluctant.

"Ahhhh...not quite sure that that would be a good idea...I mean, would the king agree to this?" I asked.

"Oh please, my dads the king! I can do a little...convincing at times." He assured in a rather creepy tone.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"That, my outlander friend, is classified!" He proudly stated.

"Fine...so...when will we go?" I asked.

"Right after you meet Timon, and Pumbaa!" He explained, moving out of the way to show a rather frightened meerkat hiding behind a warthog smiling rather creepily.

"Pleased ta' meetcha! I'm pumbaa!" The warthog greeted in some dumbass accent.

"And I'm Timon, Simba's friend and also fantasy dinner, APPARANTLY!" He shouted, turning his head towards Simba at the word 'apparantly', speaking in a very new-yorkish accent.

"Look, it was just a joke! That's what you get for making fun of me being...well...you know..." He explained in a slightly hushed voice, head nudging towards me at the 'well...you know...'

"Know what?" I questioned.

"Ah, nothing! Anyways, lets get back to the rock okay?" He immediatly, and obviously nervously, replied.

"Ummmm...okaaaayyyy..." I reluctantly agreed.

It wasn't long before we had reached the rock. It was pretty big, but I wasn't in awe of it or anything, considering I had seen it around before. As we walked up, about 20 feet into the climb, a female lion joined us.

"Hey Simba! Who's this?" She asked in a rather girly voice that proves my that my guess about her being a girl correct.

"Oh hey Nala! This is an outlander lion I met in the forest, he left his pride for reasons he doesn't want to talk about though." He explained to the girl.

"Oh...well hi! I'm Nala, simba's friend and supervisor since we were cubs." She said towards me, earning a 'bitch, please' look from Simba when she said 'supervisor'.

"Hi, my name's Mtumwa!" I greeted back.

"Mtumwa? What's that mean?" She asked with a baffled look on her face.

"It means...well...it uh...it means slave in swahili..." I nervously replied, my face scarlet red, ashamed and embarrased at the name my parents and pride had given me.

"That's terrible! I can't believe your parents would name you that!" She exclaimed. I smiled. At least I had someones sympathy!

"Oh..u-um...thanks." I shyly replied, earning a giggle from her.

"He's cute!" She whispered to Simba, and considering I have strangly amazing hearing, my face turning another shade of red, just as the previous one had begun to fade away. I then heard Simba whisper something, but I wasn't able to hear this, which was pretty amazing, considering my hearing. We continued to walk up the rock while Simba and Nala laughed about when they were both younger, and just the other day. I frowned and became depressed that I had never had the chance to experience that type of childhood. Eventually though, I was forced to push those thoughts out of my mind as we were approaching a cave at the very top of pride rock. When I peeked inside, I saw a large male lion that looked like an older simba, and a female nuzzling up next to him. I saw Simba and Nala walk in ahead of me, so I followed.

"Hey, dad?" Simba asked the male.

"Oh, hi Simba. Is something wrong?" He asked, with a concerned expression on his face. Nala and Simba had stopped together in front of me to hide me from the kings and queens point of view.

"Well...I was in the jungle, and I met this lion...he had run away from his pride...he didn't want to tell me why though...and I was just wondering...if maybe,,,he could stay with us?" Simba slowly, nervously asked. Upon this request, I heard deep laughter from the king. Right before, though, I saw Simba doing some strange motion with his paws.

"Of course! Where is he?" He bellowed. I smiled...this was all going well! A little too well...

"He, is right here!" He said, Nala and him moving out of the way to reveal me. I looked up and gave a meek smile, brushing my mane out of the way so that he could see BOTH of my eyes.

"Ummmm...h-hi." Was the only thing that I was able to say.

"Welcome! What's your name?" He asked with a large smile on his face.

"M-Mtumwa...thank you for letting me join the pride!" I stuttered.

"No problem! My name is Mufasa! And this is my wife, Sarabi!" He stated, pointing towards the lioness nuzzled up in his chest.

"Hello." She said, opening one eye, and saying so in a rather soft voice.

"Hi!" I chirped.

"Well, Simba, why don't you show him around?" Mufasa asked his son.

"Gladly! Come on Nala!" Simba said, dashing off, me and Nala following him closely. Eventually. we had reached a point in the rock where a small tree rested.

"So, anyways, Chris, like I said, this is Nala, my-"

"Girlfried?" I teased.

"No!" Simba argued, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, so you're just fuck buddies then?" I teased.

"Mtumwa!" Nala laughed. I laughed too, looking back over to Simba as he was giggling softly too. For some reason, I couldn't tear my eyes and ears away from him! I was drawn to his laugh, is smile, his AMAZING eyes. I...I couldn't...like him...in THAT way...could I? I mean...I know that it was completely natural...but considering my past experiances, you'd think that I wouldn't really find males attractive, considering I was the favorite toy of the males of the pride. Females didn't really tend to care about me.

"Mtumwa? Mtumwa?" Nala began to snap me out of my trance. I began to blush as I realized that I had been staring at Simba this entire time.

"O-oh. sorry...I was just thinking about-"

"About simba, and how sexy he is?" Nala interrupted. We both slowly turned our now red faces towards her with a 'REALLY?' expression.

"Very fucking funny. Anyways, who else do you know around here?" I asked.

"Well...what about Ziwa?" He said. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Well...lion wise, we have more of a trio than just us. We met Ziwa a couple of years ago and we've been friends ever since!" Simba remembered.

"I'll go look for her, you two get aquainted!" She said with a suggestive tone, before running off.

"Why'd she say it like that?" I asked simba.

"Long story, don't ask. Anyways, like I was saying, Ziwa joined the pride a few years ago, a rougue, just like you!" He stated, poking me in the chest.

"Nala's the one who found her. My dad wasn't very happy about her, but my mother let her stay. Here she comes!" He enthuisiastically explained. I looked over to the right, and I saw nala, plus a rather dark lion with her hair spiked up in the front, with blood red eyes.

"Mtumwa, this is Ziwa." Nala said, sitting down next to Simba, her paw pointing towads Ziwa.

"Could you stand up for me?" Ziwa asked in a voice that made it seem like her voice hadn't COMPLETELY developed yet, making her still sound rather young.

"Ummm...w-why?" I asked, feeling a little dominated by her, but also confused about this being the first thing she said to me.

"Just a little request, now stand up please." She asked, a little more assertive this time. I decided to comply, and stood up. She then began to very, VERY slowly walk around me. When she was behind me, she stopped, and then began to wallk again, finally stopping around me.

"He's cute." She stated matter-of-factly. I blushed, and I was getting a little annoyed that my face couldn't remain it's normal tone for more than, like, ten minutes.

"Ummm...t-thanks?" I replied shyly, earning a giggle from Ziwa.

"I know right?" Nala replied to Ziwa. Simba, meanwhile, had this sly smile on his face.

"Ummm...Simba? Why are you giving me that look?" I asked him. He shook his head and his expression went back to normal, only his face had a red tint on his face.

"Oh, n-no reason." He said. I knew he was lieing though. And curiosity was getting the better of me, like it always did. I was going to find out what was on his mind.

And looking up at the moon, I knew that I would figure it out.

"Hey, it's getting late. Let's go to bed." Nala suggested, before walking off with the others, Simba motioning me to follow.


End file.
